The invention of `Ruby`, a new and distintive cultivar of strawberry plant, is a result of the cross breeding between B1' (an unpatented J&P selection) and `Selva` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,266). The resulting plant was selected in a controlled breeding plot at J&P Research's cultivated field located in Naples, Fla. during the fruiting season of 1997-1998. It was designated as JPIby the inventor. This cultivar is botanically identified as Fragaria xananassa Duch. `Ruby` has been propagated by runner and meristem culture in Naples, Fla. as well as in the commercial nurseries in United States and Canada. It has been trialed in the fields of growers in both North Carolina and Florida. `Ruby` plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations.